


Home

by kiismehardy, punkhalfwerewolf



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, TRK spoilers, opal is cute, ronan is hella domestic, slight bluechengsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiismehardy/pseuds/kiismehardy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhalfwerewolf/pseuds/punkhalfwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal asks about her parents. Ronan gives her an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Who are my parents?” Opal asks one day as she and Ronan are taking a walk in the field. Ronan has been teaching her how to read and it isn’t surprising that this question pops up, as every story Opal read seems to revolve around a mother or a father. She’s noticed the way his voice tightens when he talks about fathers and how it softens when he talks about mothers. 

 

Instead of answering, Ronan stops in his tracks and looks down, his brow furrowed deep in concentration. He’s considered this before. Is he her father? Is it his blood that runs through her veins, if she even has blood? It seems right, somehow, that his daughter is a dream. How the fuck can he describe the complexities that came with parents? The love? The hate? How differently every person views their parents. It seems impossible. And how the hell can he explain to Opal that she doesn't have parents because she’s a fucking dream? He doesn’t know much about children, but he’s pretty sure saying she doesn't have parents at all isn't the way to go.

 

So he tells her the truth, kind of. “I’m your father,” he says at last. She glances back at him from where she's continued skipping along. “Or whatever.”

 

“What about my mother?” Opal asks. She cocks her head. “Or whatever?”

 

Without thinking Ronan spits out the first name that comes into his mind; the name that is in his mind with every heartbeat and every breath he takes. “Adam is your mother.” 

 

The second he says it, everything seems right. Of course Adam and Ronan are Opal’s parents. How else could it possibly be?

 

A satisfied smile creeps across Opal’s face. “That makes sense,” she decides. “I have his nose.” She doesn’t, but in the story they read together last Tuesday, the mother and daughter had the same nose. Ronan’s heart swells with admiration for this miracle and suddenly he’s smiling and doesn’t remember what it feels like to not be. 

* * *

 

 

A few days later Adam comes home from college. It’s almost noon and the sun shines on every visible surface of the Barns. Soon, the purr of the BMW lets Opal and Ronan know that Adam is home. Opal dashes through the house, humming with excitement, and Ronan follows her. He’s trying not to smile, but his cheeks already hurt from the effort and he gives up.

 

Before Adam has a foot out of the car, Opal jumps onto him and buries her head in his shoulder. “Hi, Mom,” she says in a muffled voice, testing out the feel of the word in her mouth. “I missed you.”

 

Adam is speechless at Opal’s words and looks up at Ronan, hardly believing his ears. 

 

Ronan smirks and shrugs one shoulder. “She asked, and it just slipped out. Sorry?”

 

Before Adam can get another word in, Opal is dragging him inside and telling him of all she has learned since his last visit. Ronan follows them into the kitchen, where Opal hops up on the counter and swings her hooves joyfully, still chattering away. Ronan comes up behind where Adam sits in front of the counter and gently wraps his arms around him and places a kiss on his temple. 

 

“Hi mom,” Ronan whispers in Adam’s good ear with a light chuckle. “I missed you too.”

 

Adam turns and kisses Ronan more deeply. “So sentimental,” he murmurs.

 

“Only for you, fucker,” Ronan says as he momentarily leans away before diving back into the kiss.

 

* * *

Later that night, Ronan, Adam, and Opal are sitting on the porch doing a puzzle that changes scenes every thirty-two seconds. First it’s Cabeswater, then the inside of a confession booth, then two stags. Adam has to take the puzzle pieces out of Opal’s mouth nearly as often. 

 

“Mom, dad, who else is in our family?” Opal asks as she reaches for another puzzle piece. 

 

Ronan’s mouth quirks up into a smirk, as he looks over at Adam. “Well, there's your grandpa. Gansey. He’s really old.”

 

Adam holds in a laugh as he adds, “ And there’s your Aunt Blue, of course, and all of her crazy family. Remember Maura and Calla? We did a reading together for you last month, remember? And Orla. She’s Ronan’s favorite.” He glances at Ronan just in time to see his grimace.

 

“There’s also Henry. He’s their pet dog,” Ronan adds, conjuring up a straight face. 

 

Opal scrunches her nose. “But he's a person.”

 

Ronan shakes his head. “No, I’m pretty sure he's a dog.” 

 

At that point Adam can no longer hold his laugh in, and he nearly falls to the floor in a fit of giggles. 

 

Ronan smiles at Adam and joins his laughter; Opal looks at the pair confused. 

 

“What’s so funny?” she asks, her eyes looking wider than usual. “Daddy! Why are you laughing?”

 

In response, Ronan tickles Opal until she breaks into giggles. “Why are you laughing?” he asks her. She just shakes her head and laughs harder, snorting a little.

 

And just like that the little family roll around the porch- laughing, smiling, and overall feeling ridiculously happy. In front of them, the puzzle shifts into an image of the three of them on the porch. 

 

* * *

The next day, Blue, Gansey, and Henry make a surprise visit to the Barns, having decided to take a break from their road trip for a week in order to see their friends and family. 

 

Ronan and Adam are ecstatic to see their friends and usher them inside, keeping their voices at a low volume to avoid waking Opal where she’s sprawled across the living room floor. Blue and Gansey are surprised to hear the gentleness in Ronan’s voice as he tries to remain quiet for the sake of Opal. They’re still used to the Ronan with no limits.

 

For the next hour Blue, Gansey, and Henry recount their recent adventures, Adam tells them about life at college, and Ronan talks about Opal. 

 

As Gansey begins talking about how they almost got stuck in Mexico, he is interrupted by a light groan from the living room floor. The group all turn their heads towards where Opal is beginning to wake up. Slowly, she opens one eye and glances towards the group on the couch. Spotting Gansey, Blue, and Henry, her eyes widen and she jumps up from her position to run towards them. 

 

“Aunt Blue! Grandpa!” she squeals. Her hooves clatter loudly on the floor as she leaps into Gansey’s arms. Next to Gansey, Blue lets out a laugh, not able to keep a straight face at the fact that Opal had just called Gansey ‘Grandpa’. Gansey gives a pointed look towards Ronan, but his expression quickly turns into one of fondness as he puts his arms around Opal. 

 

“Ganseyboy! You never told me you had grandchildren!” Henry cries out, as Blue begins to laugh even louder. “Who’s the lucky grandmother?”

 

Blue raises an eyebrow and manages to stop laughing long enough to ask, “Yeah, Gansey, who is she?” Then she starts laughing again and takes Opal from his arms. Opal tugs on her ponytail, which has grown since the last time they all saw each other.

 

“Glendower, of course,” Ronan calls out, as he reaches forward to fist bump Blue. “Or Henrietta. His two lady loves.”

 

Henry stands behind Blue and smiles at Opal. “And what am I?”

 

She reaches out with a small hand and pets a tuft of gelled hair. “You're their dog, silly.”

  
And just like that entire room is laughing again. Adam watches his friends--no, his family--as they all revel in the amount of love that fills the room. His heart feels unbearably light. In that moment all the sorrows of the past disappear from his mind, all because of this tiny hooved dream girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit us up on tumblr @ prongsalicious or kiismehardy
> 
> also our amazing friend thehufflepuffshuffle on tumblr made fanart based off of this fic here: http://thehufflepuffshuffle.tumblr.com/post/144939854849/hi-mom-ive-missed-you-based-on-this-adorable
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
